Babidi Strikes Back
by SSJVegitto
Summary: Chapter 4 now up* This is The Story of how Babidi came back from being defeated... PG-13 For Language and Violence, My 1st Fan Fic, Unfinished
1. The Fight in Hell, Frieza and Cell train...

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Frieza, in an intense fight with Cell, had become a lot stronger since training with Cell. The training had put him in a higher power level than ever before. Of course it was still nothing compared to Goku yet, but it soon would be if he kept this up, in hell, the training was ok, Cell had talked Enma in to giving Frieza and Cell there own sparring and training section of hell. Although Freiza was not extremely good yet, he was planning to be. His strength was nearly unmatchable to anyone in the Hell, if Cell hadn't been there, he would have been the most powerful one. Frieza dodged another one of Cell's blows as he sent a blow straight into Cell's face, then Cell went flying into a boulder and nearly fell unconscious. Then Frieza though...*Soon, soon Goku, I will come back and defeat you, you stupid ape, then we shall see who is the strongest in the universe*. Frieza hadn't noticed it, but Cell's power level had increased as well. " Well, Frieza, maybe I should take my power up to the next level," Cell said in response to the punch in the face that had nearly knocked Cell out. Cell began to power up, the ground started shaking. Rocks and sparks of lightning were flying everywhere. Frieza had never seen Cell power up like this, it was much more powerful than his other power ups. Then Frieza noticed behind Cell a small orange alien in a cape, who appeared to have been watching the whole fight form the start. Cell turned around to see what Frieza was looking at, and saw the orange alien too. "Perfect, you two are exactly the kind of fighters I need to break the border between dimensions and get back to the living one." said the petite orange alien. "Who the Hell are you?" asked Frieza. " Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to properly introduce myself," He moved his cape in front of him a like Dracula would have and said, " I am," He flinged the cape out behind and exclaimed, " THE GREAT WIZARD BABIDI!" 


	2. Babidi's Corruption and Plan

Disclamer : I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Cell and Frieza just stood there, not knowing exactly what to say to the wizard who had just introduced himself as Babidi. Frieza asked, "Where di you come from and what do you want?" "Where I came from, well that's none of your concern, but I can tell you what I want," Babidi said raising his hands while he was talking, a evil smirk seemed to be glued to Babidi's face. "What are you doing?" Cell asked, with the sound of the aura and the electricity though, his words were barely understandable. "Pa - Pa - Pa - Da -Pa!!!" Babidi yelled and then, as if a warrior had sudenly launched a surprise attack on Cell and hit him in the head, he grabbed his head and started yelling at the top of his lungs. "Cell, what's happening to you?" Frieza asked urgently. "Something is attacking my mind!!" Cell Screamed as if he was being tourtured. The instant after he spoke, Cell's aura began to multiply itself by three times, and then suddenly dissapeared, and Cell collapsed. Frieza walked over to Cell, Frieza was one step away from the nearly uncontious Cell, but then backed up a few steps, he had just heard Cell laugh, but not a regular, a rather insane sounding laugh. Cell lifted his face and Frieza saw a Black "M" on his forehead. He continued to laugh insanely, so was Babidi, but Frieza had not seen Babidi raising his hands again, despite the fact that he was still laughing at madly. "Pa - Pa - Pa - Da - Pa!!!" Frieza felt a sharp pain in his brain, then went through the same process as Cell, except for the fact that his aura only multiplied two times. "Good, Perfect!!" Babidi shouted in delight. He new the plan in his mind, he new it ever since he learned how Buu, Gotenks, and Piccolo escaped from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he was going to have Cell and Frieza yell at the top of their lungs when the were completely powered up, which would create a portal leading out to the living world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
*I'm thinking of having babidi go after Good Majin Buu and Ubuu for Revenge, then the Z squad.* R&R and tell me what you think! 


	3. The Start of Babidi's Revenge

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, but I do own this story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Well now, here's the basics," Babidi Started, " I am your master and I command you, you do what I say." " Yes Master Babidi." Cell and Frieza replied, sounding like two robots in unison." " Good well then power up to your Maximum." Babidi Commanded. Cell and Frieza did as they were told and powered up. Boulders were flying everwhere and small pieces of rock started to rise into the air. Wind Gusts more powerful than ones from hurricanes wrecked the land of hell, and then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Then Babidi ordered, " Alright you, please yell at the top of you lungs." Frieza and Cell Sucked in huge amounts of air and then yelled at the top of their lungs. Then about ten feet before them, a hole was created, and right outside it, they could see, where the Cell Games Stadium had been standing. " Alright you two, Jump through the whole before it disappears" Babidi said walking up to the hole. Babidi jumped in, shortly followed by Cell and Frieza. Outside a they appeared among the ruins of the Cell Games Stadium. Babidi said, " Alright then, Cell," Babidi told him "Sense around for Majin Buu, I want to have him pay for killing me." " Ok Babidi." Cell said, but this was only to easy of a task to find, Majin Buu had a higher power level than most of the other Z fighters. Cell got his location in about 5 seconds. "Master Babidi, He is at his home, with that clown Mr. Satan." Cell said, his face kind of amused when he thought of how terrified Mr. Satan would be when he got there. He and Frieza took off with Babidi barely managing to clutch Frieza's tail to stay with them.  
  
At Buu's House......  
  
"Buu hungry, Buu want pizza, Satan please call Pizza delivery," said the pink, fat, and childish Majin Buu. "OK Buu, but what toppings?" Satan asked. It had been 3 long years since the Evil of Majin Buu had dissapeared and Ubuu was born. Buu had been living with his friend Mr. Buu. Buu responded to Satan's question, "Buu want Peperoni and Mushrooms on Pizza." Just then Satan and Buu both heard a loud crash and looked outside to see the monster Mr. Satan hadn't see for about 10 years. Satan's face went completely pale as he recognized Cell. Soon afterwards, Frieza landed and Babidi bounced painfully off Frieza's tail. "Ahh Buu..... Nice to see you, I believe our last meeting was quite painful on my part. Nice to see that you've made a nice little friend in this umm what is this thing you live in?" Babidi asked sarcasticly, snickering. Cell said, " Mr. Satan, what a surprise, I remember our last meeting, your biggest part was throwing 16's head at Gohan, but that was the part that gave Gohan the emotional stimulation to go Super Saiyan Two and Destroy me, although you were not the direct cause, I still think you should pay, and then If I'm right, you took credit for beating me." Cell said, with a small smirk starting to play across his face. Buu had turned very angry from Babidi's and Cell's insults. His face showed pure hatred. Steam started to come from the various holes on his arms and head. " YOU LEAVE BUU AND BUU'S FRIEND ALONE" Buu Screamed at the top of his lungs. Buu launched himself at Babidi, but Cell quickly pounded Buu in the face to keep him away from Babidi. They took flight. Frieza just stood and watched next to Babidi. Cell was gaining the advantage, until Buu took some of his skin from his stomach and then threw it at Cell. The piece of skin twisted itself around Cell and then Tightened. Buu started laughing childishly until Frieza appeared out of nowhere and kicked Buu in the stomach, knocking him out. The skin around Cell loosened and then they got up and looked at the sleeping Buu. Babidi said, " Lets finish him off." Cell sent and energy blast straight to where Buu was laying and Buu went into a million pieces. Mr. Satan had hid in the house and no one noticed him as all three of the evil trio flew off. After they had been gone for about 3 minutes. Buu had regenerated.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Well did you like it. R&R so you can tell me what you think. 


	4. A Prince's Fight

A/N Well, umm, I guess i forgot that Ubuu isn't born until ten years after, so I can't put him in  
  
this story. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kinda reshape the story, umm, but, Fat Buu is gonna be a bit smarter than he is in the series, so he's a but out of character.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own DBZ, all I own that is related to dbz are two tapes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Buu, after regenerating, knew what best to do, and he turned to his friend and said," Satan, we go to the lookout, the nice Green man will tell us what we can do," Mr. Satan snapped out of his fear paralized state and then simply looked at Buu and nodded. Buu picked up Mr. Satan and then flew up towards the lookout. He knew that he had to mask his Ki, or else the trio of Cell, Frieza, and Babidi would know he was still alive. Due to the fact that he was masking his Ki, he couldn't go very fast, he had to move very slowly or else he would be sensed. He knew this was going to take awhile.  
  
Meanwhile, the three villains were flying over Satan city, looking for one person who they all thought was worthy of death. His name was Vegeta, and two out of three of the evil beings had their reasons for hating him. Frieza's was simalar to Babidi's, they both were betrayed by the proud prince. Cell on the other hand, just thought that his arrogance was annoying and he should be taught a lesson to bring down the egotistical prince of a race that consists of 5 people. They flew towards capsule corporation. Cell was wanting a challenge, and figuring that Vegeta was stronger than Buu, he thought it would be a decent fight.  
  
In the Gravity Chamber, set to 900 times gravity, was Vegeta, who had just sensed the auras. Vegeta was rather happy that he had sent Trunks over to Goten's house that day, Trunks would be likely to get in the way. Vegeta, immediately recognized the two auras, Cell and Frieza, but they seemed more powerful, though he was fairly sure he could probably handle them, he wasn't positive. He walked outside, to see them flying straight towards Capsule Corp., but Vegeta flew up to meet them first. Cell knew that if he fought alone against the suffciently stronger Vegeta, that he would be most likely defeated. However, fighting with Frieza, he thought he may be able to win. "So, you fools came back for a rematch huh? If your defeated once, I don't think you should bother coming back, even if you defeat me, Gotenks, Gohan, or Kakarott are bound to kill you anyway," he said arrogantly wearing a smirk on his face. "Maybe so, but I have not sensed any of their auras.But who is Gotenks?" Cell asked. Babidi already knew this but he decided to let Vegeta explain for him. " Gotenks is Trunks and Goten fused, in the Gotenks form, he can go Super Saiyan 3, the only other being that can go Super Saiyan three is Kakarott. Kakarott is a little stronger than Gotenks, but that doesn't matter, they both posess incredible power, and incase you didn't know, Gohan now has mystic powers that make him stronger than me, so he, while not as strong as Gotenks and Kakarott, is still stronger than you," Vegeta finished explaining, while admitting that others were stronger than him, he though it was more important to try and convince the Villains that beating him would be meaning-less, in order for them to give up. " I really don't care Vegeta, I want to pound you into a pulp even if the victory means nothing, I'm not going to let you get away with betrayel," Frieza stated simply. Vegeta, hearing this, decided not to postpone the fight any longer and powered up to the second level of the Super Saiyan. Cell then said," So now, the fight begins. He and Frieza lunged at the saiyan at the same time. Vegeta, phased out and reappeared behind the two and kicked them both in the back. Cell went flying into a skyscraper and Frieza into an office building. Cell quickly recovered and went flying over to Vegeta and used a large amount of Ki to throw a powerful punch, but Vegeta, superior because of his non-stop training, blocked it effortlessly. At that moment Frieza recovered, flew behind the unsuspecting Vegeta, and struck him in the back with almost the entire amount of his energy. Vegeta, was launched from the spot into a mountain a few miles away, then he fell unconcious. Cell and Frieza, thinking he was dead, did not go after him. Then they turned to Babidi and asked simultaniously, "What do you want us to do next, master?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, umm, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I haven't had much time to. Anyway, Please Review, I want at least like 8 reviews before I go on to chapter five. I hope you all thought it was a good story. 


End file.
